Daddy's Boo Boo - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: After sustaining some minor injuries on a case, Steve gets treated by the cutest helper ever.


_Sammy & Ilna - thanks for being the bestest. Love you both!  
__REAL McRollers and Readers - Love and hugs to all. Thanks you for the support and amazing feedback._

_Special thanks to our reader, Mary, who notified us of the plagiarism of our work. Much appreciated!_

* * *

**Daddy's Boo Boo**

**HQ  
5:45 p.m.**

Steve sat at his desk with an instant cold pack across one side of his face. Hitting the speed dial for Catherine's number, he sighed when it went to voicemail and said, "Cath, the case broke, call me when you get this," before dropping the phone. Looking up to see Danny framed in the doorway, he lowered the cold pack and closed out the image on his screen.

"Go home, Germain's dead, Boscov's being processed … and you look like shit." His partner's tone was in 'Daddy' mode, even if his words most definitely were not.

Steve's jaw was throbbing from a roundhouse kick and he could see - even in the dim reflection of the computer screen - the bruise that would be purple by evening. "Yeah, I'm going, I just wanted to tell Catherine." He waved a hand to indicate his face. I …" He hesitated, then shook his head, stopping then adding, "Hey, do you …?"

Danny's brow furrowed. "Do I what? What are you thinking in that luckily very hard head?" He busted - it's what they did - but he was relieved his partner was fine after a knock down drag out fight with a crazed suspect In the case that had gotten them called in late Sunday night and had just wrapped an hour before.

"My face."

Danny crossed the room and leaned on the desk. "See, now I'm worried, 'cause since when do you use ice packs? You absolutely don't give a crap about how you look, and a split eyebrow and bruised jaw isn't anything Cath hasn't dealt … ahh." He shook his head in realization. "Angie."

Steve blew out a breath. "I don't wanna scare her. You just said it yourself, I look like shit." He ran a hand through his hair. He'd been punched in the head his fair share of times and had definitely looked a lot worse, but never really gave it much thought before. "I wanna warn Catherine that I look … like this. So she can prepare Angie."

"Steve…"

"She knows what a boo boo is. Remember how she showed you her knee?"

Danny had stopped by the house the day before and his goddaughter had run to him calling his name. No sooner had he lifted her up had she pointed to her "Choo choo twain" Band-Aid and announced, 'Boo-boo.'

"She put a pretend bandage on her bunny after we fixed up her knee. Tucked him in and all." His eyes shone with pride. "She wanted to put one on Cammie's paw but obviously it wasn't going to stick. She looked upset then Catherine explained how we don't want Cammie to make a mistake and _eat_ the bandage so how about if we put it on her collar so she can wear one, too."

Danny nodded. "Haven't I always said you two are gonna be surprised how much your combined combat training will help you with a toddler?" He smiled knowingly.

"You did," Steve acquiesced. He had truly thought Danny was busting his chops with that statement when Catherine was pregnant, yet he believed it a little bit more with every incident they dealt with as parents.

"And damn if she didn't do exactly what Catherine suggested. We have those kid bandages and Angie didn't want a train for Cammie, she wanted one with Paw Patrol. _And_ she put it on the dog's collar all by herself."

The light in Steve's eyes was bright enough to light the city. Danny was very familiar with that feeling of pride, he'd experienced it over Grace's accomplishments, big and small, a million times. "That's my Goddaughter."

"That's not all. Afterwards she explained to Cammie all about boo-boos, kissed Cammie's 'pretend' one and her bunny's to fix them up. That's why I don't wanna scare or upset her. Or make her feel bad … whatever." He huffed out a breath and his look morphed into an almost amazed little smile as he thought what an incredible person his daughter was already and she wasn't even two. "She's very empathetic, you know."

A teasing comment on how Angie clearly inherited her empathy from Catherine died on Danny's lips at the earnest look accompanying his partner's small smile.

The experienced father placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Steve. Look, first of all, you aren't gonna scare your daughter." He nodded at the man he'd seen dive into situations that would give most people a heart attack without a second thought. "Scaring every scumbag on the island is another story. She adores her dada, you and Catherine aren't going to act concerned at all and besides, my beautiful goddaughter doesn't scare that easily."

A grin reached his eyes. "She is pretty brave."

Danny's smile grew at his partner's expression. It once again duplicated the look of devotion and pride he himself wore when anyone mentioned Grace. "Exactly. So go home, give her kisses and say, 'ooops, Dada got a boo-boo' or whatever and I bet she looks at you for a few seconds and focuses on whatever toy she's playing with. She'll probably do whatever you do: pat your cheek, kiss it better and that'll be it."

"Ya think?" Steve moved towards the door and Danny did as well.

"I know."

As they exited the building, Steve's phone rang and he smiled involuntarily. "It's Catherine," he said as he lifted to his ear. "Danny? Thanks."

Danny nodded his 'I got your back' and with a hand wave, kept walking towards the Camaro as Steve swiped into the call and said, "Hey, Cath, I'm fine, but…"

* * *

Catherine and Angie were snuggled together on a one of the deck chaises reading a book when Cammie stood, tail wagging before the truck door slammed announcing Steve's arrival.

"Daddy's home, baby girl. Remember Mommy told you he got a boo boo?" She reminded her and Angie touched her own knee. 'Boo boo.'

"Right, like your little boo boo. Daddy's boo boo is on his face." She smiled when the toddler touched her cheek just as Cammie ran to the deck door and Steve walked through, bending to greet her.

"Dada!" Angie scrambled off her mommy's lap and beelined for him.

Steve swept her up and over his head and she giggled the laugh that was one of his favorite sounds on earth. "There's Daddy's big girl. I'm sorry I missed your dinner, I had to go catch a bad guy, but we have the rest of the night to have fun." He hugged her, reveling in the little arms wrapping snugly around his neck, then leaning down to kiss Catherine as she stepped up to his side.

With the initial excitement over, Angie pulled back to look at him, tilted her head, and her little face fell. Touching his jaw she said, "Dada boo boo. Mama, see?" And, like her parents had done a hundred times for her, kissed her Daddy's bruised face.

"Tiss boo boo."

"Awww." Catherine ran a hand over their daughter's back. "Are you kissing the boo boo for Daddy? What a good girl."

Angie nodded but kept her eyes on Steve's bruised jaw and the cut above his eyebrow.

"Boot to the face?" Catherine confirmed and winced for him when he nodded as she pecked his lips. "Angie, do you want to help fix Daddy's boo boo?"

When the little one nodded, the foursome made their way inside.

Upstairs in the master bathroom, Steve took a seat on the closed toilet with Angie on his lap after he'd pulled out the EMT sized first aid kit they kept in that bathroom closet.

"Okay, baby girl, can you put the Band Aid on after Daddy washes his face?" Catherine took one out and gave it to Angie. "Right there," she said and pointed to the cut on his brow.

Angie looked between the bandage and her daddy, tilted her head and said, "No."

"No? You don't want to put it on for Daddy?"

"No. Aba be _doggie_." Her expression was very much like Steve's when he was explaining a plan and Catherine chuckled.

"Oh, you want a doggie band aid for Daddy?"

Her curls bounced when she nodded. "Cammie oh Dada boo boo."

Catherine's smile lit her eyes. "And there you go, Dada. Wait right here, sweetheart and Mommy will get one from downstairs, okay?"

"Angie, Daddy is okay with this bandage, sweetheart…" Steve began, but his daughter's eyes, fixed on his had him sighing, "But, mommy will get the doggie ones."

Angie smiled happily and Catherine saw her husband's heart melt as she backed out of the bathroom to grab the kiddie band aids from downstairs.

* * *

"Boo boo," Angie announced as she smoothed the Paw Patrol band aid above her father's eyebrow and leaned forward from where she stood on his lap to follow her handiwork with a kiss.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile which caused his bruised jaw to throb.

"Mama, see?" Angie pointed to the new band aid she'd wanted on her scabbed-over knee.

"I see." Catherine helped her down from Steve's lap. "You fixed Daddy's boo boo and yours is almost all better. Let's get Daddy some dinner. I bet he's hungry."

Event over, the toddler said, "Ah de ball, Cammie," and exited the room with the dog and both parents in tow.

"How's the jaw?" Catherine asked as they exited the master bedroom and she took Angie's hand for the trip downstairs.

"I took ibuprofen but…" his voice dropped. "I may need some special first aid from you later." Steve's smirk as he unlatched the baby gate made her grin.

Smiling at the picture her task force commander husband made with a bruised jaw and puppy patterned bandage, she shook her head and thought for the thousandth time no matter how much Angie altered every day for the better, some things would never change.

Looking into his eyes she winked. "Hold that thought

"cause that can definitely be arranged."

# _End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
